You're Sick So I Care
by Whisky Whisk
Summary: Ichigo realized that kissing other people -whether they are asleep or not- is not a good idea. AU. One-shot.


_A/N: My second GrimmIchi fanfic. Somewhat like a sequel to "Be with Me, I'm having Nightmares." Another GrimmIchi one-shot fanfic I made, you can read it if you want. :3_

_Enjoy~!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

**Edited: 6.3.11. Because this seriously needs a lot of editing.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's honey-brown eyes glanced up at dark raining clouds. He closed his eyes as he let heavy raindrops plunge on his contented and elated face; he loved staying under the rain and he could have lingered longer but he decided not to. A small smirk appeared on his face, he knew the consequence he would get if he stayed under the rain longer. Realizing that he was already soak wet, he quickened his pace toward the house.<p>

A heated glare from a blue-haired young man greeted Ichigo from the front door. As soon as Ichigo stepped inside the gate, he locked eyes with blunet. He gave the man an apologetic look, earning himself an angry scowl from the blunet.

"I told you not to play under the rain!" The older man growled angrily, making Ichigo cringed and stop from his track. The blunet sighed heavily, relaxing and composing himself before saying in a much gentler tone. "Get in, Ichigo."

The teenager gave him a sheepish grin and mumbled a soft "sorry, Grimmjow" before slipping past the blunet. Grimmjow closed the door behind him before tossing a white fluffy towel at Ichigo.

"Don't expect me to take care of you if you ever get sick," Grimmjow grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know how you can easily get sick because of staying under the rain."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Ichigo mumbled as he wipe his damp hair and face with the towel. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Tch. Cocky brat, aren't you?" He murmured, shaking his head disbelievingly before walking away from the teen. "There's warm water for you in the bathroom if you like." The blunet mentioned over his shoulder before disappearing into the other room.

Ichigo shook his hair to get rid of the remaining water before stripping himself from his drenched clothes and heading to the said bathroom.

He touched the water on the tub with his hand, testing if the temperature was manageable before sinking down into it. He let out a contented sigh and gave a soft smile when the warm water caressed his tense muscles, making it relax. Closing his eyes, he sank deeper into the water until his closed eyes and set of orange hair could only be seen from the tub. Under the water, his smile got bigger as he realized something; _Grimmjow prepared warm water for him_. _He actually cared._This was something he wished he could see more from the older man; a more caring side. The fascinated teen pondered about it the whole time he was enjoying his warm bath.

* * *

><p>An intense sneeze for the fifth time from Ichigo interrupted the teacher from her discussion. The teacher's hard glare she was giving made Ichigo uncomfortably squirmed a little on his seat. His uncontrollable sneeze had interrupted her class ever since it has started. It irked her when someone or something interrupts her class, and right now Ichigo was doing a very good job at it.<p>

Ichigo tentatively looked down at his desk, ignoring the fierce glare from his teacher and the questioning stares of his classmates. He cursed them inwardly. _What? Have they never seen a person sneeze before?_

The teacher deliberately cleared her throat to get Ichigo's attention. "Kurosaki-kun, are you feeling well?"

Ichigo forcefully looked up from his desk and wiped his dripping nose with the sleeve of his uniform. "Uh, yes." He answered feebly. Hell no, he wasn't feeling well but there's no way he's going to skip class especially since midterm is nearly approaching. He just had to suffer and sacrifice just this once if he needed to pass the exams, and for that to happen, he has no choice but to stay even if his throbbing head is giving him a dull aching pain, his body feels exhausted and hot, and his eyelids are heavy and droopy, making it hard to stay awake and listen to the teacher.

He sneezed again when the teacher turn around to return to where she was interrupted.

She sighed despairingly before turning back again to face Ichigo. "Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Ichigo nodded his head weakly before quickly looking back at his desk.

The teacher cleared her throat before she started. "So in this case, when you multiply this side, you also multiply the other side. Then you transpose this number—"

"Orihime, do you have any tissues?"

The disruption made the teacher exhale deeply before continuing. "Then you transpose it the other side, making it into a nega—"

"Here, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Thanks, Orihime."

"Hey, Strawberry, you don't look so good!" A student shouted.

"Shut up, Pineapple-head! I'm fine!

"Ichigo, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Chad. I'm fine."

"He's clearly lying. Look at his condition, he's obviously sick."

"Shut it, four-eyes."

"Kurosaki-kun, what's that on your neck? Is that a hickey?"

"W-what?" Ichigo blushed hard as everyone's attention and inquisitive eyes were now on him, while trying to cover his neck with his hands.

"Haha. Just kidding! I thought you got sick because you made out with someone who has the colds. I was just assuming that it went that way, Ichigo~"

"Keigo, you bastard!"

"Ignore him, Ichigo. He's just being a jerk."

"But did you really make out with someone, Kurosaki-kun? So who is it? Who is it?"

"Drop the subject, Chizuru!" Ichigo hissed.

"Ha! The Strawberry is as red as his name." Renji snickered.

"This pathetic conversation is leading nowhere." Rukia sighed quietly at the background.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you need more tissues?"

"Uh, it's ok, Orihime."

"Hey, Ichigo…"

Everyone was too busy bombarding Ichigo with their pestering questions and continuous teasing that they didn't even notice their teacher shake with anger and irritation. Her shaking fist clenched tightly until they turned chalky white, like the board chalk she was holding, which was now broken into two pieces.

"BE. QUIET. CLASS." The teacher seethed, scratching the chalk against the chalk board harshly, creating a sharp painful sound that made some of the students silent. They covered their ears from the sudden sound before glancing up at the cause of the noise. "ICHIGO. KUROSAKI." The voice of their teacher became suddenly cold and threatening, as if there was an intention of murder.

There was a long, cold silence in the room, and it got colder and tenser as every seconds passed by. Nobody moved and nobody made a sound. It was deathly quiet.

"Y-yes?" Ichigo answered softly, so soft he wasn't sure if he was actually heard.

The teacher turned her head slowly, her eyes filled with anger. "LEAVE. MY. CLASS. NOW!" the teacher yelled the last part angrily, making Ichigo cringed and jump from his seat.

"W-what? Why?" Ichigo whined.

"You're disturbing my class, Mr. Kurosaki!" She glared at him, yelling furiously. "You are sick and you are going home whether you like it or not!"

"But-"

"OUT. NOW!"

Ichigo winced at his teacher's loud voice. The teacher was aware of Ichigo's stubbornness, but she was also determined to absent the teen from her class. When the orange head did not budge in his seat, she glared at him and he glared back. She glared harder and the teen did the same thing, until one of them had to give up and it was unluckily Ichigo.

Swearing and finally accepting his defeat, Ichigo gingerly dumped all his belongings into his bag before hefting it behind his back. He stood up, not expecting his classmates to tell him good bye, afraid of their teacher's temper. He turned around to face his classmates. "See yah." He raised his hands up before he continued walking towards the door.

"It is for your own good, Kurosaki-kun." He heard his teacher say when he walked past her. He forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, I know." He said before leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>It was actually a good idea to go home. After the long walk towards home, Ichigo never thought in his life that he was actually really happy to see his house. He just wanted to rest and sleep. His body was so heavy and tired like he was caring a huge load behind his back, his eyes felt drowsy and sore, and as much as he tried to he couldn't push away the small throbbing pain in his head that would soon become a migraine.<p>

"I'm home," he called the moment he entered his house, although he already knows that no one will answer back. He quickly took of his shoes and wearily walked up the stairs and into his room.

The sight of his bed was welcoming and he slumped onto it immediately. He sighed and touched his forehead, checking his temperature. "Oh, damn. I think I'm going to get a fever," he murmured softly, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Tch. I knew it."

Ichigo jumped uneasily at the voice and spun his head around. He blushed immediately at the sight he saw. Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest was Grimmjow, still half-naked and still wearing his pajama pants. He had a scowl on his face –an indication that he was worried for the younger man but would not admit it –and his messy bed hair made him look wilder… and sexier. Not to mention those define hard abs and fine muscles were making it hard for Ichigo not to stare –and drool.

The teen shook his head to compose himself. "W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Because you're sick, so I knew you were going home and I decided not to go to work. It happens every time you get sick." He walked towards Ichigo and placed a hand on the boy's hot forehead. Ichigo felt the blunet's cold hand on his hot skin and it gave him a temporary relief. He wanted more of Grimmjow and it took all his muscles and strength to suppress himself from hugging and latching on Grimmjow. He blushed harder at what he just thought. _Stupid._

"I-I just need to sleep and I'll be fine," he murmured, pushing away Grimmjow's hand. "Now leave me alone so I can sleep." Inwardly, he actually wanted Grimmjow to stay, but the blunet was distracting him from the sleep he needed. He wrapped himself with his blanket to prove his point and to prevent the older man from replying.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's disappointment at his action for he heard the blunet sigh before leaving the teen's room without saying another word. Ichigo shrugged it off. He was going to make it up to the older man, right now he needed some sleep.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when Ichigo woke up, he was feeling slightly better now and the small dull pain in his head was slowly disappearing. He sat up a little and felt something soft and slightly wet slid down his forehead and fall on his lap. He picked up the item and to his surprise, realized it was a small white towel. It was a compressor to bring down his worsening fever. Grimmjow was probably the one who placed it on his forehead while he was sleeping.<p>

He placed the small damp towel on the night stand beside his bed and noticed that there was a bowl of porridge and some tablets. The teen deduced that Grimmjow must have placed it on the night stand when he was still sleeping.

The teen hurriedly finished the rice porridge in a small amount of time, filling up his complaining, empty stomach. He grabbed a tablet on the table before plopping it in his mouth, only to grimace once he realized there wasn't any glass of water around to help him swallow the tablet in his mouth, which was already coated with his saliva.

Grumbling at Grimmjow's negligence, the teen reluctantly stood up from his bed to go downstairs to the kitchen and get himself a glass of water. He wasn't one who liked the feeling of a tablet slowly –and painfully uncomfortable for him –going down his throat, which is why he preferred swallowing it with a glass of water.

He poured a right amount of water in his glass before drinking the liquid in it in one gulp, breathing heavily as he set the glass on the counter.

Walking over to the living room, the teen noticed the blunet peacefully sleeping on the couch. His usual frown and scowl completely gone, making him appear completely different; a calm and sincere feature instead rested on his face. Absentmindedly, Ichigo walked towards the couch Grimmjow was sleeping on and crouched beside it so he could have a better view of the older man's face. He felt the muscles on the corner of his lips tug upward as he gazed over at Grimmjow's sleeping form.

Moving closer, he leaned his chin on the edge of the couch and stifled a giggle. _The old man is cute only when he's a sleep_, Ichigo noted mentally, biting his lower lip in case he might erupt into a fit of giggles. He traced with his fingers Grimmjow's feature: The blunet's nose, his eyebrows, his fingers combed through his cobalt hair –making the sleeping man purr –and inattentively his fingers fell on Grimmjow's lips. Smiling softly as he felt on the tips of his fingers the older man's soft, thin lips, he leaned a little closer, hearing and feeling Grimmjow's warm, deep breath fanning on his face.

He blushed a dark shade of red and immediately pulled his hand away as if he was scorched by a hot stove when he felt Grimmjow shift slightly and murmur something incoherent in his sleep.

A grin graced the teen's face as an idea struck him before hovering easily over the sleeping form of the blunet. Without thinking of the consequence, slowly, Ichigo lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against Grimmjow's. When the blunet didn't react to it, the teen placed his lips on the blunet's again, however, this time it was longer. Ichigo felt his eyes gradually close as he felt a soft shiver of pleasure jolt along his spine.

The kiss, however, was short and was immediately broken when Ichigo felt Grimmjow stir restlessly below him. Jumping from his position, Ichigo watched tensely while trying not to blush hard –but failing at it –as Grimmjow cracked open his eyes and yawned tiredly.

The blunet glanced up at him sleepily. "Hey, you OK now?"

As quivered as he is inside, Ichigo tried to look relax before forcing out a smile. "Y-Yeah," he replied with a shaky breath.

"Oh?" Grimmjow grinned, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look fine to me, Berry."

The teen exploded into a good shade of red while trying his best to glare at the sniffy blunet in front of him. "Don't call me Berry! And I said I'm fine."

The blunet tossed his head to laugh at the teen, who glared at him harder while yelling a loud _'What's so funny about that, idiot?'_

"Come here, you." Grimmjow cooed at Ichigo when the blunet regained his composure.

Ichigo scoffed at him. "NO."

The teen didn't miss the devious grin on the blunet's face. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt a pair of arms snake its way around him, enveloping him before pulling him closer to the older man who was leisurely sitting on the couch. Squirming in the tight grip of the blunet, he feebly hit Grimmjow's chest with his fist.

"Let me go!" Ichigo screeched indignantly.

"No." Grimmjow nuzzled the boy's neck affectionately. "I like your warmth."

The teen rolled his eyes frustratingly. "You're not a kid anymore. Now, let me go!"

"No."

Before the teen could shout out another protest, Grimmjow laid them comfortably on the couch, tightening his grip on the teen and burying his face into a set of orange tresses. "Sleep."

"I just woke up!" Ichigo complained followed by a scowl on his face. The only reply he got from the blunet was a soft hum beside his reddened ear.

Smiling heartily, Grimmjow heard the teen grumbled beside him before snuggling into his chest after a short while.

They both lied their peacefully on the couch, a comfortable silence lingering and surrounding them as every second tick by.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" The teen hummed, glancing up at Grimmjow.

Ichigo tried not to be fazed when an amused smirk crept its way on the older man's face.

"You know," Grimmjow started, biting his lower lips as if he was trying not to laugh and at the same time avoiding Ichigo's puzzled gaze. "Kissing other people while you're sick is not a good idea, but I guess it's not that bad if you're the one who kissed me."

The teen felt his jaw dropped to the floor while his face exploded into a delicious shade of beet red. "W-Wha- I… um… I- I…" Ichigo –who couldn't find the right words to make a _proper_ excuse – instead buried his face deeper into Grimmjow's chest to hide his flushed and embarrassed face.

Whereas Grimmjow broke into a fit of laughter as he watched the teen's reaction with too much amusement and mirth.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whew. Yeah, it took me a long time to finish this and I was about to give up on it. I'm honestly not satisfied with it. *Sigh._

_Anyway, this has been in my hard drive for a really long time, I just didn't have the confidence and courage to publish it._

_Tell me what you think! I highly appreciate constructive criticism. :)_

_I hope you enjoyed it~!_

**Well, I hope this is better compared to the first one. :3**


End file.
